


Tag Wrangler Training Work #2

by AO3_Tag_Wranglers



Category: Wrangler Training Fandom, Wrangling Training Fandom
Genre: #6 wrangle training, 01 Training Freeform Tag, Book 1: Wrangler Training and the New Wrangler, Book 2: Wrangler Training and Messing About in Tags, Multi, random training tags for fun & profit, wrangle 5 training, wrangle training #3, wrangletraining 02, wrangletraining4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-25
Updated: 2013-03-25
Packaged: 2017-12-06 12:25:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 37
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/735604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AO3_Tag_Wranglers/pseuds/AO3_Tag_Wranglers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another work providing a set of tags for new wranglers to practice with.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tag Wrangler Training Work #2

This is an official tag wrangling volunteers training document, providing a set of tags for new wranglers to practice with. Please don't leave questions or feedback for wranglers here, as they will not be notified about comments.


End file.
